


The Godswood

by PlayingTheGameOfThrones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingTheGameOfThrones/pseuds/PlayingTheGameOfThrones
Summary: Tyrion and Sansa have a conversation in the godswood before the battle of Winterfell.





	The Godswood

Tyrion stood in the center of Winterfell’s godswood, the snow falling softly all around him. The eyes of the weirwood tree were locked onto his own, as if the old tree could actually see him. He shivered, and not from the cold.

“What are you doing here?”

Tyrion spun on his heel, startled at finding himself with company. He had thought he was alone in the godswood tonight. But before him stood his wife – _his former wife_ , he reminded himself – Sansa Stark. She was just as radiant as the day he had last seen her in King’s Landing, with her brilliant red hair pulled away from an elegant face and a lithe body cloaked in a dress made with armor.

Sansa raised her eyebrows at him and he blushed, realizing he had been staring and she knew it. He cleared his throat. “I wanted to see the godswood before I die, my lady. I’ve never seen a proper one before.”

Sansa gave the slightest of smiles and stepped closer to him, her gaze settling on the weirwood in front of them. “You’re not going to die,” she said. “You’re going to be safe in the crypts with me.”

Tyrion bristled. He understood why Daenerys had banished him to the crypts with the women and children and the men who couldn’t fight, but that didn’t make it sting any less. “I led the attack when Stannis Baratheon meant to take King’s Landing. Now I’m being treated like a child who cannot hold a sword.”

Sansa looked away from the tree and down at her little husband – _her former husband,_ she reminded herself. “You’re too important to fight this battle. We will need people to rebuild the world when it is over. Someone with your mind will be needed to help.”

Tyrion felt his lips being pulled into a smile in spite of himself. Sansa had always known what to say, whether it was to him or Joffrey or Cersei or anyone else. He was pleased to see she still did. “You flatter me, my lady.”

“I’m not flattering you,” Sansa insisted. “I’m telling you the truth.” She paused for a moment before speaking again. “And my name is Sansa, Tyrion. Call me Sansa.”

“Thank you, Sansa. I hope we shall both survive the war to come.”

Sansa turned once again to him, her face cloaked in a cryptic smile. “We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it fic for A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, the second episode of the eighth season.


End file.
